Coup de foudre à Hogs Valley
by Adorabelle
Summary: Sirius, James, Lily et toute la bande grandissent à Hogs Valley, petit village sorcier reculé de tout. Mais quand on devient adulte et qu'on doit affronter la vraie vie, les choses se gâtent... Pas toujours facile de négocier avec l'amour!
1. 1

**Coup de foudre à Hogs Valley**

**_Dans un petit village sorcier grandit un petit groupe peu banal. Chassé-croisé amoureux mettant en vedette Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, une gitane Cracmole qui s'appelle Anya, et plein de personnages pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues: Peter Pettigrow, Walburga Black, Regulus Black, un vieux grand-père aigri qu'on va appeler Dufritus - pourquoi pas - et puis tout ça c'est sans compter qu'ils sont très bien capables de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues EUX-MÊMES, nom de nom!_**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un petit village du nom de Hogs Valley. C'était une vallée à la verdure omniprésente et entourée de montagnes magnifiques, où il faisait bon vivre. Ce village n'était, à première vue, en rien différent des autres petits villages; une chose cependant le distinguait des autres. Ses habitants étaient des sorciers.

La population d'Hogs Valley était dérisoire : guère plus d'une centaine de sorciers y vivaient paisiblement. Avec les années, les générations les plus matures voyaient l'exode de la jeunesse s'emparer de leur village comme un virus pernicieux : en effet, les jeunes gradués préféraient poursuivre leurs études dans les universités des grandes villes ou parcourir le monde, et cette soif de liberté faisait en sorte qu'ils rencontraient des étrangers et s'établissaient ailleurs pour fonder leur famille.

La plupart des maîtres de maison étaient ainsi devenus de vieux grincheux nourrissant un mépris certain pour les étrangers, davantage encore pour ceux qui ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique et qu'ils appelaient dédaigneusement des Moldus.

En outre, tant que les Moldus n'intégraient pas leur village ou ne ravissait pas leur précieuse progénitures, les sorciers n'avaient rien contre eux.

Ainsi, les habitants d'Hogs Valley étaient exclusivement des sorciers.

Sauf un.

Anya Stelmanis était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui n'avait à ce jour manifesté aucun pouvoir magique. À son âge, il était clair que cela ne se produirait jamais, et l'on avait beau avoir accepté sa présence, ça jasait tout de même dans les chaumières.

Anya avait cependant la chance de vivre avec les Smith, une famille riche et respectée; cela lui rendait la vie moins dure.

Elisabeth et Dufritus Smith étaient des gens honnêtes, fiers et rigoureux. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule enfant, Victoria, qui à dix-sept ans s'était enfuie pour se marier à un gitan dont on ne savait rien, mais qui n'aurait certainement pas plu à ses parents. Ça ne se faisait pas, ces choses-là. À Hogs Valley, on avait des principes et chez les Smith, on avait _beaucoup_ de principes. Victoria Smith avait été reniée et jamais elle ne revint. On avait entendu les rumeurs concernant l'enfant issue de cette union maudite, mais le seul et unique jour où l'on eut de ses nouvelles, ce fut à la mort de Victoria et Hedi Stelmanis.

L'enfant se retrouva orpheline et Dufritus Smith déclara qu'il était inconcevable qu'un membre de sa famille de retrouve à la rue, aussi illégitime soit-il. C'est ainsi qu'Anya Stelmanis s'installa sous le toit des Smith, à l'âge de trois ans et demi. Elle ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs, très flous, de ses parents. Et jamais les Smith ne lui en parlaient.

Elle avait une vieille photographie de sa mère et savait qu'elle avait un véritable don pour la divination, mais c'était tout. Et concernant son père, rien. Le néant. « Et ne t'avise jamais plus à me reparler de ce voleur! » avait tempêté la tante Elisabeth.

Malgré tout, la vie était bonne à Hogs Valley. Anya s'était liée à trois inséparables amis : Lily Evans, Sirius Black et James Potter. Les quatre sorciers avaient grandi ensemble et vécu des moments inoubliables. Mais ils étaient majeurs désormais, et ils allaient tous partir, Anya le savait. Lily était déjà admise en droit dans une université londonienne, Sirius l'accompagnait pour aller aux Beaux-arts et James allait s'entraîner tout l'été dans une équipe américaine de Quidditch. Quant à Anya, qui ne s'était découvert aucun talent et qui n'osait pas désappointer son oncle et sa tante, avait été engagée pour faire le ménage chez le pasteur du village.

-C'est trop injuste! se plaignit-elle un soir, alors qu'elle se promenait avec Sirius. Vous allez tous vivre des expériences extraordinaires pendant que je vais moisir ici.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous! proposa Sirius pour la énième fois. On t'aidera à trouver du boulot, et on passera toutes nos soirées ensemble, comme avant!

-Mon oncle ne me laissera jamais partir, tu le sais bien… Il a bien trop peur que je me marie à la sauvette avec un gitan!

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jamais leur douce et sage Anya ne ferait une chose pareille.

-Tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas? s'inquiéta Anya.

-Évidemment!

La lune était ronde et brillante, rendant la nuit claire et belle. C'était une agréable soirée d'août, la dernière qu'Anya passait avec Sirius avant son départ pour l'Angleterre. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien changer à leurs habitudes et de faire une balade autour du lac.

-J'ai si peur que tu m'oublies…, murmura-t-elle soudain.

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et la fit pivoter vers lui.

-Anya, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Sa meilleure amie… Hélas!

-Tu seras loin et tu vas rencontrer plein de gens…, geignit Anya.

Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire le bébé quand elle voulait qu'on la rassure. Sirius le savait depuis longtemps. Il la prit par les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Regarde, dit-il, tu vois l'étoile qui brille là-haut, un peu en retrait, celle qui brille plus encore que toutes les autres?

-Oui.

-C'est Rigel d'Orion. Faisons un pacte. À chaque fois qu'on la regardera, on pensera l'un à l'autre, d'accord?

-Oh! oui!

-Et tous les soirs je la regarderai, comme ça je penserai à toi tous les jours.

-Rigel d'Orion…

-C'est une promesse, Anya.

Anya sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que Sirius comptait énormément pour elle, et chaque jour elle mesurait davantage l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Seulement voilà, elle comprenait aussi qu'un Black n'avait rien à faire avec une demie gitane sans pouvoirs et d'origine inconnue, et qu'elle n'était qu'une amie à ses yeux. Pourtant, cette nuit-là lui sembla soudainement pleine d'espoir.

-Mes chéris! C'est ici que vous étiez!

Lily dévalait la pente en courant, sa longue robe pleine de dentelles voltigeant autour d'elle. Anya se sépara à regret de Sirius pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Le moment était rompu.

-Oh! Comme tu vas me manquer, petite gitane! s'exclama Lily en lui sautant dans les bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais passer tout l'hiver sans toi!

Lily était la première amie qu'Anya eut jamais eu, et la plus fidèle. Les deux filles étaient pourtant aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Anya était docile, rêveuse et modeste, tandis que Lily avait le tempérament le plus explosif qui soit. Elle parlait toujours plus fort que les autres, était d'une franchise quasi-extrême et avait scandalisé plus d'une vieille commère avec sa chevelure de feu jamais relevée, ses tenues excentriques et sa tendance à se promener pied nu en ville.

-Chère Lily, toujours à tourner le fer dans la plaie, soupira Sirius, amusé.

-C'est vrai ça! approuva Anya. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que je pourrirai seule ici tout l'hiver!

-Je t'écrirai tous les jours! promit Lily. Et je reviendrai pendant les vacances!

-Profitez-en à fond, sérieusement.

Ils se firent une accolade à trois et se remirent à marcher. Lily, malgré son chagrin sincère, était incapable de dissimuler l'enthousiasme que lui procurait sa nouvelle vie, et bientôt elle babillait avec emballement sur l'université et la vie londonienne. Anya était contente pour son amie, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

La maison des Smith était la plus près sur le chemin, Anya quitta donc à regret la première. Elle serra une dernière fois ses amis dans ses bras, longuement, et lorsque Lily se retourna pour partir, Sirius se pencha rapidement à l'oreille d'Anya et chuchota : « N'oublie pas… Rigel d'Orion. »

Et il partit.

* * *

_Vous trouvez ça Guimauve? C'est une comédie romantique, par Toutatis!_


	2. 2

__

14 décembre 1975. Soir.  
James, Sirius, Lily et Anya.  
Âge : 14 ans.  
Lieu : Quelque part sur les routes enneigées de Hogs Valley.

Le vent soufflait rageusement contre la petite calèche fouettée par la neige. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage et à l'intérieur de la voiturette, Lily et Anya s'enserraient sous une épaisse couverture en grelottant, tandis que James et Sirius tentaient tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle.

-On n'y voit rien, grogna Sirius.

-Si seulement j'avais appris à transplaner, grommela James de son côté.

-Vous savez où on est, au moins? demanda Anya.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Merde, fit-elle pour elle-même.

Lily avait appuyé la tête sur son épaule et gémissait douloureusement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la fête de Melody Morgan, la jolie rouquine s'était plainte d'un mal de tête lancinant.

-Lily est brûlante, déclara Anya, alarmée, la main sur le front de son amie. Il rentrer au plus vite!

-Je veux bien, dit Sirius, mais les routes sont complètement bloquées et la visibilité est nulle. On ne sera pas chez le Dr Evans avant au moins une heure!

-Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la maison du vieux Simon, annonça James.

À l'aide de sa baguette magique, il avait fait apparaître quatre points cardinaux lumineux dans sa paume ouverte.

-Encore un kilomètre à l'est et on y sera, affirma-t-il. C'est la meilleure solution.

-Tu es d'accord, Anya? demanda Sirius.

-Puisqu'il le faut! On va se perdre si on ne s'arrête pas au plus vite. Le temps s'aggrave.

En effet, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant vaciller la petite calèche sans cheval. Sirius brandit résolument sa baguette et se concentra. Diriger la voiturette par magie et en pleine tempête n'était pas une mince affaire pour un jeune sorcier de quatorze ans, aussi doué soit-il.

Le vieux Simon était un sorcier grincheux et asocial, qui fuyait la température maussade du village l'hiver pour les chauds rayons d'Ibiza. Sa maison serait donc vide en ce soir de tempête, c'était l'abri idéal pour passer la nuit en attendant que ça se calme.

-Je vais faire un feu, décida Sirius lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

James aida les filles à se sécher à l'aide d'un sortilège et allongea une Lily agonisante sur le canapé.

-Oh! comme j'ai mal, souffla-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour elle? supplia Anya à James.

-Je ne connais pas les sortilèges de premier soin, se désola-t-il.

-Moi non plus, fit Sirius du même ton.

Anya farfouilla dans les armoires du vieux Simon. Il n'y avait rien parmi ses potions qui aurait pu leur convenir.

-On pourrait peut-être lui donner du gin, suggéra James qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. C'est ce que ma mère donne à mon père quand il a la fièvre.

Faute de meilleure solution, Anya en remplit un grand verre qu'elle fit boire à son amie comme si c'eut été du jus de citrouille. Dix minutes plus tard, Lily était ivre.

-Ça alors! J'ai plus mal à la tête du tout! hihihi! Bon dieu que ça tourne, tout de même! Oh là là! Me voilà saoule par votre faute…de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant, hein?

Et puis elle éclata de rire, la tête renversée sur l'épaule de James. Anya alla rejoindre Sirius, accroupi devant la cheminée. Un bon feu ronflait dans l'âtre.

-Pauvre Lily, dit Anya.

-Bah! La fièvre est tombée, maintenant.

-Peut-être, mais demain, elle aura encore plus mal à la tête! fit Anya, penaude.

-Potter! s'écria soudain Lily. Tu es l'homme le plus séduisant et le plus imbécile que je connaisse, tu sais!

-J'en suis honoré, répondit James.

Les deux autres pouffèrent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lily dormait profondément, lovée contre James. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

-Je vis un rêve, dit-il à ses amis.

Il s'endormit peu après.

Anya sourit en les regardant. James avait toujours poursuivi la belle Lily de ses avances, mais même s'il était évident de voir qu'elle lui plaisait, difficile de savoir s'il était sérieux avec ses fanfaronnades. Il devait apprécier le moment, néanmoins. Auparavant, Lily l'avait toujours vertement repoussé.

-Ça ne semble pas vouloir se calmer, dit Sirius, soucieux. Je crains bien qu'il faille passer la nuit ici.

Le vent fouettait violemment les fenêtres, on l'entendait rugir à l'extérieur. Sirius et Anya passèrent un long moment devant l'âtre, en silence, à regarder crépiter les buches enflammées. De temps à autre, Anya faisait semblant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et observait son ami du coin de l'œil. Les flammes dansaient dans les yeux foncés de Sirius, rendant son regard doux et chaud, et son profil semblait encore mieux dessiné, dans l'ombre et la lumière seule du feu. Anya aimait la mèche noire rebelle qui tombait sur ses cils épais. Ce mélange, chez son ami de toujours, d'homme et de petit garçon, de franchise et de mystère, de fronderie et de douceur, la troublait particulièrement ce soir-là.

Sirius avait l'air songeur. C'était un trait qu'il avait en commun avec elle : parler peu, penser beaucoup. Anya était souvent plongée dans ses pensées. Ce soir, dans son esprit, il n'y avait que Sirius. Elle le regarda, le coude nonchalamment appuyé sur son genou relevé, les sourcils froncés sur ses grands yeux encore naïfs. Virilité et fragilité. Équilibre parfait.

À un moment, elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit-elle.

-Rien, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Il ne dit plus rien durant quelques minutes. Puis :

-J'aimerais te dessiner telle que tu es maintenant, dans ta robe multicolore, à la lueur des flammes. Tu… es vraiment très belle, ce soir.

Anya rougit violemment sous le compliment. Sirius sourit brièvement et reporta aussitôt son regard sur le feu.

Comme tous les artistes, Sirius aimait la beauté. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'arrête devant un beau paysage, une architecture particulière ou une femme bien mise. Il complimentait souvent les filles sur leurs toilettes et était toujours le premier à remarquer lorsque Lily et Anya avaient porté un soin particulier à leur image. Mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

Ce soir-là, les parents de Melody Morgan, une camarade de classe, avaient organisé une grande fête pour son anniversaire. Les Morgan étaient très riches, et la tante Elisabeth (qui refusait catégoriquement de se faire appeler « grand-mère ») s'était objectée à ce que sa petite-fille se montre vêtue d'une de ces robes de coton simples qu'elle affectionnait. Elle lui avait donc acheté, pour l'occasion, une robe longue et légère en taffetas ivoire, ornée de tissus vaporeux de toutes les couleurs, et lui avait fait passer une nuit entière la tête ornée de bigoudis. Ses cheveux naturellement ondulés tombaient donc en boucles souples et ordonnées dans son dos. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'air d'une dame du monde. Anya, dans le secret de sa chambre, s'était longuement regardée dans le miroir.

-Quel tombeur tu es, Sirius Black, fit James, goguenard, du fond de la pièce.

Il s'était réveillé mais n'osait pas bouger de peur de déranger Lily.

Sirius rougit de s'être fait prendre à sa ridicule tentative de séduction. Il ne dit plus un mot et, peu de temps après, Anya, déçue, déclara qu'elle allait se coucher.

-Il n'y a qu'un lit, intervint James.

-Je te laisse, Anya, décida aussitôt Sirius. Je dormirai par terre.

-Mais il n'y a plus de couverture, protesta Anya. Tu vas prendre froid.

-Tant pis. Je ne te laisserai tout de même pas prendre froid à ma place!

-Vous n'avez qu'à partager le même lit, suggéra James.

-James, voyons!

-Oh, lâche-nous avec tes principes à la Smith, Anya. C'est juste Sirius.

Juste Sirius. Oh, Seigneur!

-Et puis, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Surtout pas ton oncle.

-Laisse-la, James, fit Sirius. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas. Ça ne me fait rien de dormir par terre.

Et, comme pour prouver sa bonne volonté, il s'étendit à même le sol et leur tourna le dos.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily s'éveilla, elle avait un mal de bloc et le pied de James, qui dormait toujours, en plein visage. Et la surprise de retrouver, dans la seule chambre de la maison, Sirius et Anya, profondément endormis, le bras de l'un entourant la taille de l'autre sous la couette.

* * *

_Alors j'ai décidé de faire un ptit retour dans le temps pour ce chapitre-ci! Pour me faire plaisir à bien décrire les relations entre mes petits préférés :) Prochain chapitre, on revient dans le présent!_


	3. 3

_Septembre 1979._

Parti. Sirius était parti. Sans un mot, pas même un au revoir. Leur avion, à lui et à Lily, décollait plus tôt que prévu et tous deux avaient dû quitter précipitamment la veille. James, lui, partait pour l'Amérique dans trois jours.

-J'ai tellement hâte! s'exclama-t-il pour la millième fois. T'imagines? Tout un été de Quidditch avec les grands maîtres! Oh! Tu sais qui sera mon instructeur?

-Non, mentit gentiment Anya.

-Rufus Podmore!

Son joueur préféré.

-Wow, c'est génial! fit Anya, feignant la surprise.

-Je saaaais!

Il était si enthousiaste qu'on ne pouvait lui en vouloir de radoter depuis des mois. Sa vue seule faisait sourire : il avait l'air d'un jeune gamin surexcité, avec ses cheveux fous et ses fossettes.

-Oh! s'écria soudain Anya. Je crois que j'en ai un!

-Ferre! ordonna James.

Ils s'étaient rejoints au petit matin pour aller pêcher, comme ils le faisaient tous les jours de l'été quand ils étaient enfants. Un mauvais sort planait sur Anya, jamais encore elle n'avait réussi à ramener un poisson.

-J'y arrive pas! s'énerva-t-elle, tâchant de garder son équilibre.

La canne à pêche formait un arc aigu et le fil se déplaçait vivement de gauche à droite.

-Ouah! Tu as attrapé un monstre, fit James. Attends, je vais t'aider…

Il alla déposer sa canne sur le rivage et vint se positionner derrière Anya, les genoux dans l'eau, prêt à prendre la relève. Au même moment, Anya donna un grand coup : le poisson se libéra et elle, surprise, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur James, qui perdit pied à son tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le lac, de l'eau plein les narines, riant et suffocant, lorsqu'un son désagréable les firent figer net :

-Arhem!

Sur le rivage, les bras croisés, se tenait une grande femme à l'air incroyablement méprisant, le nez plissé, les cheveux relevés en un chignon impeccable. Tout en elle transpirait l'arrogance : de sa posture fière et droite à ses petits yeux méchants, couronnés de sourcils noirs perpétuellement froncés.

-Bonjour, madame Black, dit James.

La mère de Sirius ne lui renvoya pas sa salutation et tourna les talons, marmonnant un mot qui ressemblait à « raclure ».

-Quelle femme agréable, fit James, tendant sa main à Anya pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je la déteste, dit Anya.

En vérité, tous les habitants du village détestaient Walburga Black, à l'exception peut-être du pasteur qui clamait haut et fort que Dieu aimait tout le monde – l'on savait très bien, au fond, que c'était parce qu'elle était très généreuse à la dîme. De toute façon, Mme Black n'aimait personne mis à part elle-même et Sirius – et encore, Anya en doutait parfois. Elle vivait dans la maison la plus laide, mais nécessairement la plus coûteuse du village, seule avec Sirius. Son ex-mari l'avait quittée pour une autre femme, et de cette humiliation suprême, elle en avait tiré une fortune immense. Après son départ, elle avait décrété ne vouloir conservé comme preuve de son existence que sa fortune et son fils aîné, « le plus beau des deux et celui qui lui ressemble le moins! » Regulus, le benjamin des Black, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, dut donc quitter le village et aller vivre avec son père et la nouvelle femme que celui-ci, à des kilomètres de là. Bref, la mère Black était une femme froide, égoïste et raciste, et nul besoin de préciser qu'elle était copieusement horrifiée de l'affection que portait son fils chéri à une bâtarde de sang inconnu, à un jeune sportif ébouriffé ainsi qu'à une rouquine va-nu-pieds.

-Que crois-tu qu'elle s'imaginait en nous voyant dans le lac? demanda, tordant ses longs cheveux trempés.

-Sûrement qu'on s'appliquait à procréer une race de bâtard particulièrement bactériologique qui allait contaminer tout le village!

-Sûrement!

-Imagine la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait la nuit qu'a passée son fils pure laine il y a quatre ans, dans la maison du vieux Simon!

-Elle plongerait probablement Sirius dans un grand bassin d'eau de Javel, pour le purifier!

James éclata de rire.

Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, après que James l'eut aidée à – magiquement – se sécher, Anya se remit à penser à la nuit dans la maison du vieux Simon. Ce souvenir la faisait rougir malgré elle. Elle revoyait clairement la scène dans sa tête, comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Il était venu voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle ne dormait pas. L'avait invité à la rejoindre. Il avait hésité, intimidé. Avait fini par s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit. Elle s'était endormie.

Anya sourit. Son réveil, le lendemain, était un de ces moments trop doux et trop parfaits, de ceux qui se produisent une fois à un jeune âge, le premier émoi, le premier frisson, et qui ne reviennent jamais aussi intacts par la suite, trop teintés de ce qui a déjà été vécu. Sirius avait son bras autour de sa taille, sa tête nichée dans ses cheveux épars, au creux de son épaule. Il dormait encore, elle sentait son souffle chaud, régulier, sur son cou. Alors, elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, et il avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Plus tard, il s'était réveillé à son tour. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Et puis il l'avait serrée contre lui, fort, brièvement. S'était dégagé tranquillement. Elle avait feint le réveil quelques minutes plus tard. Jamais ils n'en avaient reparlé.

Oh! petite chose naïve. C'était fini, tout ça. Elle avait dix-huit ans. Sirius venait de quitter le pays. La vraie vie commençait. Finis, les vieux rêves de petite fille. Maintenant, c'était chacun pour soi.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre en soupirant. Sa tante vint aussitôt la rejoindre.

-Sirius est passé en coup de vent hier, avant son départ. Tu étais sous la douche et il était pressé. Mais il a laissé ça pour toi!

Tante Elisabeth lui tendit une lettre. Le cœur d'Anya s'emballa lorsqu'elle s'en empara.

-J'espère que tu ne passeras pas ton temps à attendre de ces missives, dit sévèrement la tante Elisabeth. Tu as autre chose à faire. Aie un peu de fierté!

-Promis, ma tante.

-Bon. Tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Je ne veux pas que le pasteur vienne me dire que tu es arrivée en retard à ton premier jour!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien.

Elle sortit enfin. Anya déchira l'enveloppe avec empressement, mais elle fut déçue du contenu. Pas un mot. Pas une lettre. Seulement un vieux bout déchiré d'une serviette de table sur laquelle il avait dessiné une caricature d'eux quatre faisant de comiques grimaces. Bon. Sirius était son vieil ami d'enfance, après tout. Ça lui apprendra à rêvasser comme une jeune adolescente! Elle mit le croquis de côté et se prépara pour le boulot.

**oOo**

_Chère Lily,_

_J'espère que le voyage jusqu'à Londres s'est bien passé pour vous deux. Tu es partie depuis une semaine et tu me manques déjà atrocement. J'ai déjà hâte à tes vacances de mi-session pour que tu reviennes! Crois-le ou non, Hogs Valley est _beaucoup _plus calme depuis que tu n'es plus là, t'imagines? Bon, je suis en train de périr d'ennui, aussi, ça ne doit pas aider ma perception des choses. Tu te souviens que je devais faire le ménage chez le Père Whittaker cet automne? Eh bien, à mon premier jour, je l'ai retrouvé en plein arrêt cardiaque sur le plancher de sa cuisine. Tu sais à quel point il abusait du bacon et du fromage à la crème…il n'y a pas survécu le pauvre. Paix à son âme. Quant à moi, je me suis retrouvée au chômage avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler. J'aide mon oncle au magasin en attendant qu'on trouve un remplaçant au Père Whittaker. C'est le pasteur du village voisin qui assure l'intérim, mais personne ne peut faire de magie, c'est déprimant. Personnellement, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose, mais bon… On dit que c'est Remus Lupin le candidat le plus prometteur! Tu sais, cet ami timide et effacé de James et Sirius? Je l'aime bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils tardent autant à le mettre en poste, j'imagine qu'ils hésitent à cause de son jeune âge. Avoir sa propre paroisse à dix-huit ans, tout de même! Moi ça me plairait, les messes seraient sans doute plus intéressantes. Enfin, je te tiendrai au courant. Et sinon, Londres, tu aimes? Et tes cours? Tu as rencontré des gens intéressants? J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout. Je dois t'avouer que, d'un côté, j'espère que ça te plaît et que tu passes du bon temps, mais au fond de moi, j'aimerais pratiquement que tu t'emmerdes solidement et que tu reviennes plus vite… c'est terrible hein?_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience, belle amie. Tu manques terriblement!_

_Bisous,_

_Anya, ton amie ingrate._

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est gentil ! Si ça vous plaît, j'ai déjà deux autres chapitres d'écrits, je publierai ça au courant de la semaine, graduellement.**


	4. 4

**NdL: Bon, je sais pertinemment que Tonks ne devrait pas être née alors que Remus et cie ont dix-huit ans, mais c'est ma fic et c'est moi qui décide, niak niak niak. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, elle est là et elle a treize ans.**

_

* * *

_

Novembre 1979.

-On a du courrier!

La porte claqua et Lily apparut en trombe dans le petit appartement, rouge et terriblement surexcitée. Sirius releva brusquement la tête, le souffle coupé, en réponse à un énorme coup qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine poitrine : du courrier? Enfin! Il se désintéressa totalement de ses esquisses qui l'avaient tenu pourtant si concentré ces trois dernières heures et rejoignit Lily au salon. Elle était déjà couchée à plat ventre sur le sofa, ses longues jambes moulées dans des nylons beiges et une jupe crayon de couleur marine. Ses cheveux tombaient souplement sur ses avant-bras alors qu'elle lisait avidement une première lettre; les autres étaient étalées pêle-mêle par terre, à portée de bras.

Deux mois déjà qu'ils étaient tous deux à Londres, partageant un minuscule appartement à trois pièces et demi (cuisine, salon, salle de bain de la taille d'un placard et une seule chambre – Sirius dormait sur le sofa) et jamais encore ils n'avaient reçu de courrier. À voir la pile de lettres qui jonchait désormais le tapis du salon, il était clair qu'il y avait eu du retard à l'envoi postal.

Sirius eut soudain la nausée. Le destin lui avait accordé un répit de deux mois, gentiment, pour le laisser profiter de la vie à Londres. C'était fini. Dans quelques secondes, tout allait basculer. C'était là que tout se jouait. Son cœur battait très vite, il avait chaud, froid, soif, envie d'aller à la toilette. Et il restait stupidement debout au milieu de la pièce. Reprends-toi, nom de dieu! Fais un homme de toi!

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Lily, toujours plongée dans sa correspondance, et l'idée lui vint qu'elle serait immanquablement témoin de ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait le voir crier, pleurer, rire, peu importe, cela dépendait de ce qu'il aurait sous les yeux. Deux mois qu'il attendait cette stupide lettre. Ce moment lui appartenait à lui seul.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la pile de lettres et les détailla une à une, cherchant la première à avoir été postée. 10 septembre, ça y était. C'était celle-là, il la tenait!

-Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il d'une voix sourde, glissant la lettre dans la poche de son blouson.

Lily grogna quelque chose en guise de réponse, affairée à décacheter sa deuxième dépêche.

Dehors, l'air était frais et bon. La pelouse givrée craquait sous ses semelles alors qu'il se dirigeait machinalement vers le parc. Il lui semblait que la mince feuille de papier brûlait sa peau à travers ses vêtements, criant « Ouvre-moi! Découvre-moi! » N'en pouvant plus, il s'empara de la lettre et déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe, debout, seul, entre une imposante statue de pierre et une boîte postale.

Tout d'abord, il n'eut aucune réaction. Il lut rapidement, survolant presque les petites lettres joliment calligraphiées, à la recherche de – quoi? Il la parcourut une seconde fois, plus attentivement. Il lui sembla que chaque parcelle de son corps s'enflammait une à une pour se réduire progressivement en cendre. Un œil extérieur aurait sans doute perçu son visage se défaisant à mesure qu'il relisait sa maudite lettre.

Rien. Pas un mot, pas une allusion, pas même un sous-entendu. RI-EN.

Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, sa mâchoire se serra, la missive se froissa dans son poing.

C'était fini pour de bon. Il savait maintenant, pour de vrai. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire front, dignement, et oublier.

Mais en passant devant la boîte postale, il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un violent coup de poing en pleine gueule.

oOo

À Hogs Valley, la vie était bonne à nouveau pour Anya. Remus Lupin était finalement entré en fonction, malgré la commotion qu'il y eut au village lorsqu'on découvrit que le nouveau pasteur était un loup-garou. Mais il avait fait ses preuves, et après tout, Dieu aimait tout le monde n'est-ce pas? Seuls son oncle Smith et la détestable mère de Sirius étaient contre ce nouveau venu, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Anya avait repris son poste de femme de ménage et bien souvent, Remus l'arrêtait dans ses tâches pour bavarder. C'était un jeune homme imaginatif et drôle, lorsque l'on réussissait à franchir la barrière de sa timidité. Anya appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie.

D'autant plus que ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Quand elle ne travaillait pas, Anya passait du temps avec une petite-cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks. Bon, elle avait seulement treize ans, mais elle incarnait un autre miracle de l'odieuse famille Black. Altruiste, toujours de bonne humeur, absolument charmante. Un tantinet trop énergique et gaffeuse. Andromeda, sa mère, l'abandonnait volontiers à Anya quelques heures, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Ces deux présences lui mettaient du baume au cœur et rendait l'absence de Lily, James et Sirius moins douloureuse.

Ce jour-là, une surprise l'attendait au boulot. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de chez Remus, il l'attendait en souriant dans une cuisine étincelante de propreté.

-Nuit blanche, j'ai fait du ménage, dit-il pour toute excuse.

-Mais, fit Anya en riant, maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire!

-Congé, désolé. Viens, on va faire un tour!

Anya se remit à rire, incrédule, alors qu'il la poussa hors de la maison et l'entraîna vers ses jardins.

oOo

-Chanceuse, ronchonna Nymphadora ce soir-là, alors qu'Anya lui contait sa journée. Moi aussi je veux passer toute une journée avec lui!

Dora avait le béguin pour Remus.

-Je pourrais lui demander de te faire visiter ses jardins et son promontoire à toi aussi dès qu'il aura une chance, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Peuh! Si tu penses que je vais le laisser me courtiser de la même façon qu'il te courtise toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil! Pas question que j'épouse un pauvre type même pas foutu d'être au moins _un peu_ original!

-Voyons Dora, Remus ne me courtise pas! protesta Anya en souriant.

-On dit Père Lupin, d'abord! Et puis vraiment, des fois je me demande si c'est pas toi l'ado et moi l'adulte.

-Je te demande pardon?

Anya prit un faux air offensé et Dora roula les yeux, ses cheveux virant soudain au cramoisi.

-Faut toujours que je t'explique tout! Par Merlin, c'est évident qu'il te fait la cour! Quel genre de mec fait le ménage _avant_ l'arrivée de sa domestique?

-Je ne suis pas sa _domestique_, Dora! Et puis c'est un pasteur, il est gentil, c'est tout.

-Sur quelle planète tu vis? Elle a l'air chouette en tout cas : tout le monde est beau, tout le monde il est gentil!

-Sauf toi, Nymphadora, tu es une insupportable petite jalouse! rigola Anya en la poussant du coude.

-C'est évident que je suis jalouse, répondit-elle en roulant les yeux à nouveau.

Mais il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être de mauvais poil, aussi se détendit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça, dit Anya en caressant une longue boucle rouge sang.

-C'est chouette hein? Je maîtrise bien les changements capillaires maintenant, ma mère dit que bientôt je pourrai aussi changer la couleur de mes yeux, t'imagines?

-Oui, j'imagine…

Si seulement elle pouvait faire un truc magique elle aussi! Oh! N'importe quoi!

-Peut-être qu'un jour, ça va débloquer! dit Dora, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Est-ce que tu sais lire dans mes pensées? s'alarma Anya.

-Bien sûr que non! C'est de la magie noire, d'abord, et c'est bien trop impoli.

-Bon. Ça me rassure alors. Et à mon avis, non, ça ne va jamais débloquer un jour, parce que je ne suis _pas_ une sorcière. Je suis juste l'intrus du village qui a eu la chance incroyable de côtoyer votre univers…

-Blablabla. T'as quand même passé la journée avec le trop sexy Père Lupin, alors hein, moi j'échange quand tu veux!

Anya s'étendit dans l'herbe, riant du petit visage extasié de sa jeune amie. « Le trop sexy Père Lupin » ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. En vérité, elle avait un autre trop sexy en tête, elle aussi, et de qui le manque de nouvelles la faisait cruellement désespérer, d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais quand Sirius revient demanda Dora.

-Tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées, Nymphadora Tonks!

-Eh ho, je t'ai dit que c'était malpoli, tu me prends pour qui?

Silence.

-OH! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant ses petites mains sur sa bouche. Tu pensais à Sirius!

-Pourquoi pas, c'est mon ami.

-Tu en pinces pour mon cousin! Pouaahh, c'est clair! Aller, avoue-le!

-Pas du tout! mentit effrontément Anya.

-Oh, ce que t'es prude. Je l'avoue franchement que j'aime Remus Lupin, moi. Et tu sais quoi? Un jour, il m'aimera aussi. Il aura pas le choix. Je le laisserai jamais filer! Je vais me battre!

Que répondre à cela? Anya avait déjà eu ces pensées, au même âge. C'était de la foutaise, mais elle n'était quand même pas pour la désillusionner.

-Eh bien, répondit-elle très sincèrement, je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur.

oOo

_Cher James? Cher Potter? Insupportable tête enflée? Que préfères-tu comme préambule? Je te laisse le choix! __Je suis pas mal certaine que tu te la joues superstar à ton camp de Quidditch, j'espère que tu en profites. Et que tu les bats tous à plate couture, nom de nom! Tu as un village à honorer, ne l'oublie pas. Ha! ha! Il me manque, ce vieux trou perdu, je dois l'avouer. Enfin, surtout mes parents, et Anya. __En passant, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. On a eu du retard dans notre courrier, Sirius et moi, on a tout reçu la dernière semaine de novembre, pour bien faire. Pff. Enfin, ici, c'est quand même super chouette! Le droit, c'est génial! Les profs sont extras! Ça y est, j'ai épuisé le champ lexical des trucs trop cools. Je me suis fait un tas d'amis, bah quand je dis amis…personne de vraiment intéressant, mais ça passe le temps. __Au début je sortais qu'avec Sirius, mais depuis une semaine il est bizarre. Sa mère lui a envoyé plusieurs lettres, je sais pas ce qu'elle lui raconte, mais ça a sûrement un rapport. Au début de notre colocation, tout le monde croyait que c'était mon copain, parce que s'il était pas avec moi, il se montrait jamais. Mais maintenant, il sort tous les soirs, rencontre des tas de filles… Il en a même invité une chez nous un soir, t'imagines? _

_Évidemment, je les ai mis dehors assez vite, non mais, il dort dans le salon quand même! Je veux pas de ces trucs sur mon mobilier. Enfin… et toi, tes amours? _(rature)_ Bref, et toi, tu vois quelqu'un? _(rature) _Il y a des filles au camp de Quidditch? _(et puis merde! Qu'il se les tape toutes!)_ Bon, on se voit pour les vacances de Noël, j'ose espérer que tu vas ramener ta sale tronche à Hogs Valley, qu'on soit tous réunis, comme avant. _(rature) _Tu me manques._ (double rature)

À bout de patience, Lily barbouilla son parchemin au grand complet et l'envoya direct dans la corbeille, toc!

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, retour de Sirius et Lily au bercail pour les vacances de Noël! Et des retrouvailles... inattendues!**


	5. 5

Ce soir. Lily, Sirius et James revenaient à Hogs Valley pour les vacances de Noël. Ce soir! _Il_ revenait _ce soir_!

Remus avait observé Anya toute la journée d'un œil amusé; elle chantonnait en balayant la cuisine, souriait en déplaçant les bibelots pour épousseter la bibliothèque – et les replaçait n'importe où d'un air distrait.

Un sentiment tout nouveau s'était insinué en lui au cours de ces trois derniers mois. Il appréciait la compagnie de sa jolie femme de ménage. Puis il se prit à attendre ses visites avec de plus en plus d'impatience, jusqu'à ce que les jours où elle ne venait pas lui devinrent insupportables. Souvent – il ne le lui avouera jamais pour ne pas l'insulter – il passait des pièces au _Récurvite_ pour qu'elle termine son ouvrage plus rapidement. Ainsi, il pouvait disposer du temps libre qui lui restait pour la sortir en ville, l'emmener balader autour du lac, observer des oiseaux d'espèces rares du haut de son promontoire. Il lui avait acheté des tonnes de cadeaux que jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui donner. Remus ne le savait pas encore, mais il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Anya. Et elle, elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, osa-t-il lâcher finalement lorsqu'elle eut terminé son nettoyage.

- C'est vrai? répondit Anya, intriguée.

Il la fit attendre dans le living et apparut quelques minutes plus tard, tenant une longue robe blanche toute en jupons et en dentelles. De délicats motifs étaient cousus de fil d'or le long des hanches et à l'encolure. La qualité des tissus hurlaient un prix faramineux.

- Remus, souffla Anya, stupéfaite.

Les mots lui manquaient.

- Elle est à toi, dit-il en la lui tendant.

- Je… Mais… Tu n'es pas sérieux?

- Si, bien sûr. Ce sera… ton cadeau de Noël.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Un cadeau ne se refuse jamais. Surtout venant d'un homme de Dieu!

Anya caressa l'étoffe du bout des doigts. Souple, soyeuse, magnifique. Elle se mit à s'imaginer la portant pour accueillir Sirius.

- Prends-la Anya, je sais que tu en as envie, insista Remus. Si tu ne la portes pas ce soir, je serai insulté!

Anya céda et s'en empara, les yeux brillants.

- Que vont dire les gens quand ils sauront que tu offres une aussi belle robe à une pauvre Moldue comme moi?

- Tu leur diras que je devais m'en débarrasser parce qu'elle ne me faisait plus, dit Remus.

Anya pouffa.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle serra la robe contre elle.

- Merci infiniment! dit-elle, et elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Remus la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

oOo

La propriété des Morgan tenait davantage du château que d'une maison. Elle était gigantesque, en pignons et en fenêtres, et ses jardins s'étalaient sur des kilomètres. Depuis toujours, les parents de Melody Morgan organisaient un grand banquet au cours de la deuxième semaine de décembre. Lily, Sirius et James devaient venir y rejoindre Anya au cours de la soirée.

Tout le village devait déjà y être, ou presque. Les Londubat, les Smith, les Tonks, les Diggory. Cette peste d'Alice O'hara. Seule manquait Walburga Black, mais cela n'attristait personne.

Anya déambulait à travers la maison, nerveuse. Elle portait pour l'occasion, bien sûr, la robe de Remus qui lui allait comme un charme. Elle avait mis des heures à dompter son épaisse tignasse pour qu'elle tombe en lourdes boucles ordonnées. À appliquer du khôl autour de ses yeux sans avoir l'air d'un chat sauvage. Le résultat était plutôt pas mal.

- Tu es à tomber dans cette robe, lui dit Dora pour la troisième fois. Sirius va devenir fou en te voyant!

- Arrête d'insinuer des choses, répondit Anya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Elle était si excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses amis que ça lui faisait mal. Penser, seulement, au moment où Sirius serait devant elle lui donnait le vertige. Comment était-il? Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres. Elle n'en avait eu que de nouvelles interposées dans les lettres de Lily, qui, elle, avait trouvé le temps de lui écrire toutes les semaines après ce maudit retard postal. L'avait-il oubliée? Pauvre gamine insignifiante de son vieux patelin perdu? Anya avait beau tenter d'imaginer le pire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

-Cesse de tourner en rond comme ça, tu m'étourdis! dit Dora. Oh! (son visage s'empourpra d'un seul coup) C'est Remus qui arrive… Comment je suis?

-Trop énervée, relaxe un peu.

-OK, fit Dora en se forçant à respirer plus calmement, OK… a-fuuu, a-fuuu, a-fuuuu…

-Moins rapidement voyons, tu vas te mettre à hyperventiler!

-Comme si tu étais un modèle de sérénité toi-même!

Anya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dora qui, a treize ans, était solide comme roc et possédait tout le capital de sang-froid du village, perdrait tous ses moyens à l'entente d'un seul prénom…

Ce soir-là, sa jeune amie portait une robe longue et étroite couleur cerise qui lui allait à merveille, soulignant sa taille fine, ses hanches en formation et sa petite poitrine rebondie. Ses cheveux étaient pour l'occasion noir corbeau, longs, et avec une épaisse frange très droite.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, fit posément Père Lupin, surgissant à leurs côtés.

-Bonsoir Remus, répondit Anya.

Il la prit délicatement par le poignet et lui fit le baisemain. Elle sourit faiblement, un peu mal à l'aise.

-A-fuuu, a-fuuu, a-fuuu…

-Tout va bien, Nymphadora? s'enquit Remus.

-Dora, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée, c'est Dora, s'il vous plait.

-Toutes mes excuses, Dora! (inclinaison polie de la tête)

-Je vais vous laisser, annonça alors Anya. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

Et, dans le dos de Remus, elle fit un clin d'œil coquet à Dora, laquelle fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

Dehors, l'air était glacial, mais les Morgan avaient emménagé un espace dans leurs jardins où l'on pouvait déambuler tranquillement, bien au chaud. Quelques fumeurs s'y tenaient et avaient l'air de s'amuser follement d'une blague racontée par le gros Diggory. Anya s'éloigna du petit groupe et se mit à faire les cent pas entre deux rangées de rhododendrons. De là où elle se tenait, elle gardait tout de même une vue sur l'allée principale qu'empruntaient les visiteurs. Elle resta un moment à cet endroit, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais pour s'inciter au calme, répondant peu mais poliment aux invités qui s'adressaient à elle. Les yeux toujours attirés par la porte d'entrée, elle avait du mal à entretenir une conversation d'usage. Le lendemain, on dira qu'Anya Stelmanis était, après tout, une vraie Smith : snob, hautaine, pour qui chaque soirée était ennuyeuse et qui cherchait à s'en aller dès le début de la soirée. Au bout d'une heure, elle trouva que ses amis se faisaient définitivement trop désirer et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'une Lily survoltée en sortit pour bondir sur elle.

-Oh Anya! Mon amie! Comme je suis contente de te retrouver!

-Lily! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment tu es entrée?

-C'était Sirius qui voulait qu'on transplane pour épater la galerie, fit-elle en roulant les yeux. Ça fait une bonne demi-heure qu'on est arrivés, je t'ai cherchée dans toute la maison comme une folle jusqu'à ce que Diggory me dise qu'il t'avait vue ici. Quel porc cet homme, hein? Il a essayé par trois fois de me toucher les fesses, en une seule minute de conversation! T'aurais pas vu James? Je crois qu'il n'est toujours pas arrivé!

Étourdie par la vélocité verbale de son amie, Anya ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés? Et elle les attendait dehors comme la pauvre Moldue qu'elle était, alors que ses puissants sorciers d'amis faisaient étalage de leurs grands pouvoirs à l'intérieur! Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, enfin elle le supposait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à refouler un sentiment de colère et d'humiliation. De plus, savoir que c'était l'idée de Sirius la fâchait davantage, comme s'il n'avait vraiment aucune considération pour elle. Oh! elle exagérait, n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'ai pas vu James non plus, se força-t-elle à répondre tranquillement. Mais il vient de loin.

-Ouais… Enfin! Ne gaspillons pas notre salive pour lui! Comment tu vas? Je suis tellement contente de te voir, ma gitane! Alors comme ça Lupin est le pasteur du village! C'était pas trop pénible de travailler pour lui?

Anya sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouir à mesure qu'elle échangeait de ces derniers mois avec sa meilleure amie. Lily était si enjouée, si belle, et elle lui avait tant manqué! Elle en oublia ce qui l'avait dérangée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais tout lui revint lorsque Lily proposa qu'elles entrent à l'intérieur pour voir les autres.

Sirius était le centre de l'attention générale. Debout au milieu du salon, un verre de scotch à la main et un cigare de l'autre, il racontait une anecdote londonienne apparemment hilarante. On voyait déjà, de loin, ces dames le manger des yeux. Anya crut avec horreur l'apercevoir faire un clin d'œil à l'une d'elles. Les hommes éclataient d'un rire tonitruant qu'ils ponctuaient d'une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius, genre tu es un étranger maintenant, mais tu es trop cool pour ne pas quand même faire partie de la bande. Anya ne le voyait que de profil, mais elle savait déjà que Sirius avait changé; elle savait également à sa posture et à son attitude que le changement ne lui plairait pas.

Enfin il se retourna et croisa son regard. Ses yeux se voilèrent un moment et Anya ne sut interpréter ce regard, une chose était sûre cependant : il n'était pas si content que ça de la retrouver. Cette constatation lui fit si mal que le souffle lui manqua quelques secondes. Comme à contrecœur, il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant elle, froid, droit comme un i majuscule.

-Anya.

-Sirius.

Oh! Comme c'était froid, impersonnel! À des lunes des retrouvailles passionnées qu'elle avait imaginées.

-Ce que vous êtes guindés! lâcha à juste titre Lily, sourcils froncés.

Sirius haussa les épaules, puis avala le reste de son scotch d'un trait. Anya profita de son inattention pour lancer un regard chargé de détresse à Lily. Celle-ci comprit instantanément le message.

-Hey ho, monsieur la vedette? fit-elle en passant sa main devant le visage de Sirius. T'as laissé tes manières à Londres ou quoi? Embrasse ta vieille copine!

-Evans à la rescousse? nargua Sirius. Et si tes vieux copains n'avaient pas envie de se faire la bise, hein? Ça se pourrait, ça.

Il fit une pause, alluma son cigare.

-Bon, j'ai des gens à voir. À plus tard.

Anya le regarda leur tourner le dos, étouffée de rage, muette d'incompréhension. Pas une fois il ne l'avait regardée dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'écria Lily, aussi sonnée qu'elle. Tu lui as fait quelque chose?

-N-non, pas que je sache…

-C'est pourtant pas son genre… Je vais aller l'engueuler bien comme il faut!

-Laisse, Lily, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus envie de lui parler de toute façon.

Anya tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, serrant très fort les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

oOo

C'était la soirée la plus pénible du monde. Anya ne rentrait pas pour ne pas faire honte aux Smith, mais c'était tout. Absolument rien ne la retenait à cette réception atroce. En fait, aller passer la soirée avec Walburga Black était probablement une option plus excitante.

Sirius l'ignorait ostensiblement, et ça ne semblait pas lui être difficile. Il se promenait de groupe en groupe, se faisant féliciter de ses succès à Londres, complimentant les dames, fumant des cigares avec les hommes. Vedette de la soirée, ses yeux brillaient; l'alcool avait donné une teinte rosée à ses pommettes, son sourire persistant creusait ses fossettes. Il était magnifique. Délicieux. Et infiniment détestable!

James avait fini par arriver, avec deux heures de retard, accompagné d'une jeune femme tout à fait charmante qui s'appelait Madrigal. Elle était petite, délicate, blonde et pétillante; tous les hommes en étaient fous. Lily la détesta sur-le-champ, déclarant que c'était une hypocrite de la pure espèce. Anya la trouvait un peu dure avec Madrigal, personnellement, si elle n'avait pas été si peu d'humeur, elle aurait apprécié sa compagnie.

-Madrigal, quel nom pourri! cracha Lily, dédaigneuse.

-Mais non, c'est mignon, défendit Anya avec peu d'enthousiasme.

-James n'a jamais eu de goût en matière de femme.

-Il t'a pourchassée une bonne partie de son adolescence, lui rappela Anya.

-Il a changé, alors. Cette fille est hideuse.

Anya renonça à tempérer son amie, elle ne comprenait pas sa frustration mais elle s'en fichait de cette inconnue, au fond. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à siroter son champagne, blasée.

James avait eu droit à un accueil d'extrême joie, lui. Sirius lui sauta carrément dans les bras, aboyant pratiquement de bonheur, riant comme un fou. Il reçut la pareille et les deux jeunes hommes se tapotèrent l'épaule une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se lâcher enfin et de porter leur attention sur Madrigal.

Anya dut réprimer un cri de rage en voyant Sirius faire un baisemain courtois à la compagne de James, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et lui adresser son plus beau sourire. Qu'avait-elle fait, _elle_, pour mériter une telle froideur?

Un peu avant minuit, les Smith quittèrent la réception, suivis de près par tous les convives plus âgés. Seuls restaient les jeunes, la fête commençait, et Dufritus Smith, de son air sévère, fit clairement comprendre à sa petite-fille qu'elle avait intérêt à bien paraître. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour simplement les suivre et aller se coucher!

-QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE!

Et Sirius et James de faire « popper » le champagne, d'en servir à tout le monde, de dénouer les cravates.

Un band, formé d'Alex Grady, de Paul Adams et de Severus Rogue, se mit à jouer pour la plus grande joie des invités. James invita aussitôt Madrigal à danser. L'instant suivant, Lily décrétait qu'elle avait mal au cœur et qu'elle allait prendre l'air.

Anya prit le temps de siffler sa flute à champagne et de s'en remplir une autre avant de voir ce qu'il advenait de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait sortir la rejoindre, mais quand elle vit de qui elle était accompagnée, elle stoppa net.

Sirius était assis tout près de Lily et lui parlait pratiquement dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle rigolait, rougissait, détournait la tête. Ma parole! Sirius lui faisait du charme, maintenant! Les jointures d'Anya blanchirent soudainement autour de son verre. Lily n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable. Une complicité évidente les unissait, c'était logique qu'ils se soient davantage rapprochés à Londres, avec ce qu'ils avaient partagé à eux seuls, ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'unique.

Et Anya comprit que c'était fini. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Sa relation avec Sirius ne pouvait vivre que dans l'enfance et la naïveté, à Hogs Valley. Même Lily, cette enfant va-nu-pieds qui n'avait d'affinité avec lui que sa copine Anya, cette simple et bonne amie; avait désormais, dans la vie adulte, plus de chances qu'elle d'accéder à son amour. Lily était une femme belle et brillante, une sorcière, comme lui, qui avait de plus grandes aspirations que de moisir dans un petit village pour faire plaisir à sa famille. Oui, Lily pouvait maintenant avoir Sirius si elle le voulait, et jamais elle n'en avait voulu. Anya, elle, devait reléguer cette histoire aux oubliettes, un vieux fantasme passé, une amourette d'adolescente.

Elle faillit renverser Remus lorsqu'elle se retourna pour fuir la scène dégoûtante de Sirius et Lily en train de flirter.

-Tu veux danser? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Il avait pas mal bu, le pasteur du village. C'était Noël après tout.

-D'accord, répondit Anya.

oOo

Plus la soirée avançait, plus ils étaient saouls, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et plus les frustrations s'accumulaient. James et Lily s'engueulaient au beau milieu du salon, à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se criaient par la tête qu'on ne faisait plus attention à eux. Sirius faisait danser Madrigal, tout près de Remus qui faisait toujours danser Anya. À un moment, il leva un regard dédaigneux sur elle. Anya en fut si révoltée que, lorsqu'elle recroise à nouveau son regard, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus et adressa à son _ex_ ami un doigt d'honneur haut et droit, parfaitement visible. Sirius plissa les yeux, méchamment.

-ARGGGGGG!

-OUARRRGGG!

Le ton montait du côté Potter-Evans maintenant, c'était du joli. Madrigal, quant à elle, semblait avoir complètement oublié James et n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius. Anya ne savait plus ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé à ce petit salaud prétentieux, n'y avait-il pas une femme qu'il n'avait pas tenté de séduire ce soir?

-Je vais devoir rentrer, dit Remus, à la fin du morceau. Ce n'est pas sage de tant faire la fête pour un homme d'église…

Anya songea à Dora qui avait dû quitter avec les vieux, morte de honte devant Remus. Elle serait sûrement heureuse d'apprendre que son « prétendant » n'avait pas, lui non plus, fêté toute la nuit!

-Bonne nuit, Anya…

-Bonne nuit, Remus. Rends-toi bien.

-Mmmm.

Il ne lâchait pas sa main. La scène n'échappait pas à Sirius, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Anya.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé danser avec toi, dit-il doucement.

-C'est réciproque, fit Anya.

Elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa… sur la joue. C'était un pasteur quand même! À sa grande surprise, Remus rougit.

-Bon, euh, héhé, eh, hem, bonne nuit…

Il recula, se prit un pied dans le tapis, retrouva son équilibre de justesse.

-Bonne nuit..

-Bonne nuit.

-Salut.

-À bientôt!

Il quitta enfin. Anya sourit béatement, le champagne faisait son petit effet.

-Nouvelle victime? susurra Sirius à son oreille.

Anya sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas attendu s'approcher vers elle sournoisement.

-Quoi? fit-elle.

-Je t'avertis, tu lui brises le cœur et tu vas entendre parler de moi…

-Ça veut dire quoi exactement? cracha Anya en croisant les bras.

Toute la colère éprouvée au cours de la soirée lui remontait à la gorge. Elle avait envie de l'empoigner par le collet et le secouer violemment, et lui hurler par la tête, et l'embrasser sauvagement… Oh non, pas bon, ça.

-Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, répondit Sirius en plissant les yeux. Remus est un chic type, et je ne te laisserai pas le briser. Je vois clair dans ton jeu.

-Mon jeu? MON JEU? Toi qui courtises tout ce qui bouge depuis le début de la soirée? Même la compagne de James, même Lily, même les _vieilles dames_?

-Je ne _courtise_ pas!

-Pardon, tu dragues! Tu n'es qu'un… petit salaud arrogant, voilà ce que tu es!

Lily et James arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, l'une morte de rire, l'autre, beaucoup moins.

-Là tu parles! s'écria Lily, prenant Anya par la taille. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les remette à leur place de temps en autre, hein!

-Je m'en vais, dit sombrement Anya.

-Je te suis.

Elles montèrent chercher leurs manteaux. Tant pis pour la réputation des Smith, Anya était une Stelmanis, elle avait plus qu'assez de cette soirée et elle quittait tôt; tant pis si on la trouvait ennuyante. Du haut des escaliers, elle n'entendit qu'une phrase, distincte, lancée par James : « T'as dragué Lily? »

oOo

Anya, n'arrivant pas à retrouver les Morgan, ne salua personne, pressée de déguerpir de cette soirée pourrie. James avait entamé une partie de bataille explosive avec Peter Pettigrow et Sirius, au salon, faisait encore danser cette blondasse de Madrigal qui y prenait définitivement beaucoup trop de plaisir.

-Tu as raison, dit Anya à Lily, en sortant. Cette fille est hideuse.

* * *

_à suivre..._


End file.
